Naru Uzimaki: Chunin Exams
by SuperGothGurl
Summary: Naru Uzimaki is now in the chunin exams, time to train! Fem!Naru, Demon!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! . I am happy! ^^ Anywho my sequals will be coming and little more later because My dog had puppies a mounth ago or somewhat and they can walk and well... The little demons are smart! ANYWHO! Here is da story! Oh yeah again mistakes will most likly take place.**

Naru POV

Great! Just who I need... Duck-butt head. I still wonder if Itachi and Sasuke are really related.

" I am Subaku **( Did I spell that right? )** No Garra. ", Garra said putting back on his emotionless face and useing his monotone voice. Sasuke sneered.

" I am Sasuke Uchiha! ", He said smirking, ' _He is gonna beg that I fogive him now that he knows that I am an Uchiha! Haha! _', SasUKE thought.

Sakura was running to catch up with him with an piece of metal in her hand. She came up behind Sasuke ready to give him an concussion when she saw me, " Naru-kun! Is the gay-lord bugging you? ", she asked smiling.

Garra narrowed his eyes, " The last Uchiha? I see now how they were easily killed by the heir to the clan... Though leaving you must be because he knew a weakling like you had worth. ", Garra said in his monotone voice looking at Sasuke.

I couldn't help but grin, " Hey Sakura! Sasuke must you really be such an as- ", someone cut me off.

" Yo! ", kakashi said walking towards them. I sighed, YAY! A union why don't cha? Someone up there must not like me...

" Hello Kakashi sensei... ", I muttered.

" You must be here for the chunin exams! If you want to fight one of my students please wait intill the exams! ", Kakashi said happily, '_ He is the third Kazekage's son. I must not disrespect him... _', Kakashi thought.

" Naru, I didn't know you were teamed up with... Such weaklings. The pinkie shows some strength, but the Uchiha has barely any power I can tell. He most likly relie son his Sharigan or his fire type justu. How pathetic. ", garra said.

I sighed, " Yes yes! ANYWHO! Garra how are you? ", I asked him.

He looked at me and sighed, " You are still the hyper-active-girl I met. I must be going Bye Naru. ", he said kissing my cheek before vanished in a swirl of sand.

Sasuke looked angry, " How dare he! ", He exclaimed with anger. Sakura just smirked.

" Sasuke you know it is the truth. I suck at justu so he is pretty good at judging a book by it's cover I guess. ", Sakura shrugged.

Kakashi spoke up, " Anywho the chunin exams are in the morning get to the academy well and early and eat breakfast. Bye! Also I won't be able to greet you! ", kakashi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

" Naru, how do you know him? ", Sasuke asked.

" I met him when I was younger. Not like it is any of your bussiness anyway. ", I snapped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

" Whatever. ", he said, turning and walked away. Sakura looked like she could commit murder.

" Why that little... Ugh! I bet he is gonna fail the chunin exams! I just know he will. ", Sakura exclaimed walking away.

Kakashi looked at me and said, " Be carefull, he is the container to the one-tailed beast.", I narrowed my eyes.

" How does that effect one's soul? He is still human! It isn't his fault the demon was sealed inside of him! ", I said angrily. I turned around and walked back to my apartment to find Kyuubi eating out of 5 ramen bowls.

I sighed, " Kyuu-kun must you really? ", I asked. He just grinned and nodded.

I rolled my eyes, " I cannot wait for the exams! People are in for a surprise when they see I am great at the arts of taijustu, ninjustu, genjustu, and sealing! ", I exclaimed, falling on my bed.

Kyuubi just looked at me shaking his head, sighing, " Sleep my kit. Sleep. ", he said and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see an grinning Itachi. " hello my sleeping- ", I cut him off.<p>

" I DO NOT wanna know. ", I said putting my hand over his mouth.

I felt his smirk, I removed my hand and kissed him gently. He kissed back pinning my wrists above me.

He started to kiss my neck, " I-itachi... Stop I nee-", I let out a moan as started to massage my chest," I-Itachi! I need to g-get ready! Ah! ", I moaned out. He kissed my breast while he massaged the other.

" Naru-kun!~~ Time for Breakfast! ", Kyuu, said bursting into the room. Right when he saw us his eye started to twitch. " **GET OFF MY NARU!** ", he yelled, with his demon-voice.

Itachi got up but still sat next to me, " Okay! I know you too are together BUT I would like it if you both could put this off intill night time! Or atleast... Heheheh! Itachi she needs to take a shower soo! How about you help her? ", kyuu let out a uncontrolable giggles.

" You pervert. ", I stated looking at him. He smirked but burst into a round of giggles while leaving the room.

Itachi looked and me and smirked, " Well we better get ready for an shower! ", he exclaimede.

I groaned as I got up, I saw him going through my dresser. He thew behind him a orange tank top, a mesh shirt, a short orange skirt,mesh leggings that would go to my knee.

" I chose out your outfit! ", he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, " I can see that. ", I said, annoyed.

I walked to the bathroom Itachi on hot pursit, with the cloths he chose out for me in his hands.

I tried to close the door on him but somehow he ended up behind me. " Ugh! ", I pulled on my hair.

" Come on! Let's take a shower! ", he said happily. I rolled my eyes.

" I have a robe you can use while your cloths are being washed. ", I said. I started to undress and Itachi just stared... I grabbed his collar and threw him out of the bathroom.

" Ahh! ", he yelled, and I locked the door.

I smirked evilly. I got into the shower and cleaned up. I got out quickly and dressed QUICKLY.

When I left the bathroom, I saw Itachi holding an ice-pack to his head. " Your evil you know. ", itachi said.

I smirked and quickly ate my breakfast, ready to leave. Itachi pulled me back into a kiss.

He licked my lower lip asking for entrance I parted my mouth and itachi's tounge entered.

I moaned, he placed his hands on my chest, and started to massage my breasts. I moaned again, and Itachi stopped kissing me to just to make his smirk visable.

" Itachi! I need to go! ", I said getting off his lap. Wait. When did I get on his lap? Forget it.

He pulled me back once more before kissing my neck. " There now you may go. ", he said grinning. " thank you! ", I ran out the door.

I jumped from roof to roof all the way to the academy. Sasuke and Sakura were standing by the door waiting for me.

" Hi! ", I said , jumping infront of them.

Sakura saw me and smiled then her eyes went wide, and Sasuke smirked.

" What? ", I asked confused.

" Y-you have an hickey! ", Sakura exclaimed. I paled. I am GONNA KILL ITACHI!

" Tch, dobe how much did you pay the poor guy, ", Sasuke asked, trying to annoy me.

My eye twitched, " Shut up Teme! ", I yelled walking into the academy. I walked up to the third floor but when I looked behind me Sasuke and Sakura were not even behind me.

" Ugh! ", I exclaimed and just decided to wait at the door. 30 minutes later a group of kids came walking towards me, I saw Sakura and Sasuke.

" Guys! What toook you so long? I walked up to here and you were no where to be seen! ", i exclaimed.

" WOAH! You were already here? You saw past the genjustu? ", Someone spoke up,

" Huh? What Genjustu? ", I asked confused. Garra walked up to me and he stated simply, " You have an hickey. ", he pointed to my neck.

My eye twitched, I grabbed his coller and pulled him closer to me, " Say that again, I will send you to hell myself! ", I said with all the killing intent I could manage. He nodded.

" Good! Now shall we go and pass the next test? ", I said looking around everyone seemed a little scared of me. I smirked, I would have to thank Itachi for that.

I walked into the room and everyone sat down and scatterd. I saw Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino sitting together, " Come on naru !", kiba yelled, I girnned and ran up to them. I sat in between Kiba and Shino.

" Hiya! ", I said. Kiba rolled his eyes and I heard snores behind me, Shikamaru.

'_ Wow I don't see her for half an year and she becomes hot! Omg is that an Hickey? '_, all four boys thought.

" Okay, maggots! Time to explain the test!, " a man wearing a long black cloak said walking in.

" There are 10 questions, 9 are the paper then after the nine questions you get the last question. You must get atleast 1 question right to pass. ", he said before putting on an timer, " You have 30 minutes... begin NOW! ", he finished.

I looked down at the paper, ah, I bet I can wing it, I laid my head on the table like Shikamaru and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to hear a loud RING! RING! sound, " Now! Time for question 10, if you get it wrong you fail and so does your team. So! If you don't wanna take the chance leave now, ", he said and part of the room left with their teams, " Good now... ALL OF YOU PASS. ", he exclaimed.

I smiled, " I totally winged it and passed. ", I said looking at My friends. Kiba looked at me and his mouth twitched.

" I hate how you do that! ", he said.

" And that would be How you just passed. Anko! Come on! ", he yelled. Wow, completely missed the whole sentence.

A women came from the window and yelled, " Come on! TO the death of forest and I'll explain the second part of the exam! ", she yelled jumping from the window, everyone got up and quickly followed after her.

She stopped infront of a large forest, it had iron gates around it. " Good now! Each team will get an heaven or earth scroll. The scrolls I will make un-even so less teams will pass, since so much of you passed this year. Then you will have 3 days to get the opposite scroll and go to the tower. Or you could try to gather as much scrolls as you can you get rid of other teams then go ahead! ", she said happily.

Each team went behind a curtain and got an scroll, Sasuke got the scroll, all I know is that it is a Scroll!

And we got an gate number, gate 49. All 3 of us started to walk to gate 49 in silence.

* * *

><p>" Okay we need to figure out an password. ", Sasuke said.<p>

" How about Nine-tailed-kyuubi-no-kitsune. " I suggested. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

" No, how about Naru-likes-ramen-more-than-her-own-life-and-hates-emo-duck-butt-heads. ", Sakura suggested.

My grin faulterd and Sasuke saw that, " okay we will go with yours sakura. ", he said.

I nodded, what was the password again? SHIT!

" Excuse me but I needa go to the bathroom. ", I said running behind an tree. I hide behind it and grinned.

I felt an sinister chakra, this will be an test for them, while I go find garra.

I jumped to a tree branch and started to jump branch to branch when I saw a giant snake. What the fuck?

I jumped down and readied a kunai, the giant snake hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes.

When I made a demon, I became an 10 tailed fox demon, along with the title of Goddess of Snakes. This snake must be a summon, being controlled by one's order.

How... Disgusting. I opened my palm and summoned as much demon chakra I could manage into my body.

I growled, and jumped at the snake punching the side and slicing the head off before it could even defend itself.

Time to go help my team.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Anywho, remember any mistakes please don't flame me about it! Any other type of flame I will accept. Anyway! Here we go for the third part! TTYL! Oh wait, if any of you DO want a lemon just tell me and I will do one. even if it may not be the best. And... Wow it only took me an hour to write this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Im writting this chapter for jane/SuperGothGirl for her, since she got a cold and didn't want to make you wait any longer, heheh Imma try to piss her off later. ^^ Wish me luck!**

Sasuke POV

I have no idea where Naru is but she needs to get her ass over here! I dodged another attack by the unknown man.

I made hand signs, " Dragon No justu! Fire Balls! ", I yelled blowing out a bunch of fire from my mouth. You know, after you do this justu your mouth always feels dry as hell. I wonder if it just me.

" Hell No Snake Face! ", someone yelled behind me, i turned around to see Naru. Something was different... I couldn't tell what it was BUT something was different.

" kukukuku! So, Naru Uzimaki! One of the two I came for! ", the snake dude said. Man, pedophile much?

" Tch, Bring it on! ", She yelled and jumped down throwing a punch at the snake man, missing but she used that chance and knee-punched his stomach. She then punched him again to the ground.

She landed next to me as he was barely getting up, " Ha! Don't think so! ", she yelled kiking him upwards.

He made hand signs, " Summoning no Justu! ", he yelled, he bited down on his thumb hitting the air with bleeding finger.

A large poof of smoke and a large snake appeared. " Ha! I ain't scared! ", Naru yelled but was hit by the large tail sending her towards a tree branch.

She hit the trunk falling down to the branch.

I looked at the man, " Sharigan! ", I yelled making my sharigan appear.

" Kukukuku! You remind me much of Itachi! but he is stronger! ", the snake man yelled.

He pulled out an heaven scroll... We need that scroll!

Sakura yelled, " Sasuke! Do something! ". I was frozen. I realized, he knew Itachi.

" Ugh! Think Sakura think! What Justu do you know? ", Sakura said behind me.

The snakes tail was about to crush into us when... Naru appeared holding a kunai in each hand, the kunai were lodged in the snakes body.

" Heh, scared teme? ", Naru asked smirking. Her blue eyes stared back at me...Wait not blue but a crimson red with silts as pupils.

She had a killing aura around her, her eyes themselves let out an killing intent. Her eyes glued me to the spot with fear.

" Tch, dobe. ", she said letting go on the kunai jumping upwards grabbing the heaven scroll throwing it towards myself, I caught it.

" Bye bye snake boy. ", was all she said before making hand signs.

She yelled, " Demon Summoning No Justu! Kyuubi Fox! ", Did she just say Kyuubi fox?

She placed her hand on the ground a large poof of smoke. Once it cleared, a small version of the nine-tails stood there, in all its glory. It radiated pure fear, power, and choas.

It roared out, " DIE! ", before jumping at the snake. Eating it!

The snake man snarled, and threw the heaven scroll towards me and I caught it. His neck grew pushing his head closer to me and he bit my neck, " a parting gift ", he said grinning.

I winced, the bite hurt like hell. My vison blurred and I passed out, just to see Naru looking my way.

Naru POV

Sasuke-teme just passed out. I walked up to him and got the Heaven and Earth scroll.

" Come on Sakura let's head to the tower now, the lady told me that it would be okay just in case, but if we don't have both scrolls we lose. ", I said and she nodded.

We both held sasuke up and started to head towards the tower.

We had to stop and sleep every now and then making it so that, by the time we got inside the tower, a bunch of people, with their team members, were their. Sasuke was awake now.

He winced on his left side, where the mark was.

I hope he is okay to fight... SHIT! Baka Naru! Bad Naru! No No! I cannot show any type of friendship with him, or else when the day comes and Itachi kills him I will feel bad! Or if he kills Itachi I wouldn't be able to kill him for taking Itachi's life!

" Naru, my Kami just get over it! You and Sasuke are like best friends, just you both won't admit it. ", Sakura said sighing.

Sakura POV

My god, I am gonna go crazy! But first, try my best to pass the chunin exams then train to become a Med-nin. I don't know alot of Justu so I am in trouble...

Ugh! Sasuke I think likes Naru, and Naru likes him as a friend! I also saw that hickey! She must have some type of hidden lover! EEEHH! Holy crap I am going into fan girl mode! No no!

Meanwhile Sasuke needs to confess! And he needs to rest but I don't think he is gonna. He is a bastard.

Naru POV

We have turned in the scrolls, witch were blank! And some people left already, we are now fighting one on one, so if one person in our team loses the whole team doesn't lose, but we still needa fight, blah blah

" Sasuke VS Kai ", the announcer yelled. Sasuke winced before walking into the arena.

Imma take a nap while he fights. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall.

I dripped onto the water covered floor, I smirked. I walked up to where the cage stood.

Chakra was dripping out, nothing could be heard, because nothing lived there but the chakra that was mine but Couldn't use unless I concentrated. So not that much in a battle.

I put my hand behidn the cage grabbing some on the chakra pulling it into my 5 senses, creating a 6th sense. I could feel anything chakra related around me now, even in my sleepless state.

I felt everyone... Oh my god. Where Sasuke chakra form was the mark... It was a curse mark! A chakra snake was in his mindscape! Shit, shit shit! I couldn't take of the mark without letting people find out I am a demon that I still hold the Kyuubi but I gather chakra from him!

Oi, lose lose on my part. But it is my dream to become an SSS-ranked missing-nin, don't ask why I just _do_.

I opened my eyes to hear cheers, Sasuke won and was lead away by Kakashi sensei.

I shrugged, hoping I was next.

" Naru VS Kiba! ", the man yelled, I nodded and jumped from the railing to the ground. Time to show off my true power.

" Start! ", the man yelled once more.

I made hand signs, " **Demon No Justu! Hell's Fire!** ", I yelled in my demon tone to make sure no one understood me and fire erupted around me. I controlled it with my demon chakra.

The fire was blue, and tipped in white. Kiba looked starstruck. I smirked.

"Tch, I win. ", I said before throwing the fire around him in a restraint, the fire formed into a cage and I smiled.

" T-the winner is Naru Uzimaki! ", A man yelled terrified. No one knew I was powerfull I guess.

I smirked and jumped to railing walking back to wall and leaned against it.

The rounds went by slowly.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Me, Garra, Temari, Kankuro and Choji won.

" Okay by the watching the fights today we have decided, Naru Uzimaki Against Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara against Temari -, Kankura against Choji, And Sasuke Uchiha Against Garra! ", a woman yelled, " In that order! Be in the arena next week or you forfeit. ", she finsihed.

I about top leave when, " Naru wait! When did you get that powerfull? ", Ino asked.

" I was always strong I just didn't really like to show it. ", I said happily.

" Wow, but still you beat Kiba like that! In a snap of a finger! I pretty sure you will win, but it may be a challenge against Hyuuga, he stops chakra points! ", Ino exclaimed leavign with everyone else.

I sighed and shook my head. If so I could get my chakra inside the seal, it doesn't stop flowing because it doesn't come from the chakra reserves. Bua haha! Okay, that was bad even by my standerds.

I shook my head. I need to find a teacher stronger than Kakashi-sensei, besides knowing it he will want to teach Sasuke. I decided to go to the hot springs.

I walked into the nice warm water dropping my towel since no one was here, most likly going to celabrate or the angry villagers are ganging up to find me tonight. Im guessing the last one.

I sighed, after this as a gift to myself, Imma see If I can make itachi cry. I grinned and got out of the water running to get dressed.

I walked to my apartment before it got dark, the sun was setting and knowing this I couldn't be out too late. I got into my apartement to see... Kyuubi throwing knives at Itachi and Itachi running all over. Knives were all over the walls.

I folded my arms, " Excuse me? ", I asked annoyed. Kyuubi stopped and wincedm Itachi gulped.

" What. Are. You. DOING? ", I yelled. They both winced.

" All I did was eat a strawberry! I swear! ", itachi said throwing his hands up.

" EXACTLY! Now I am one strawberry short for my strawberry short cake! ", Kyuubi said angrily.

I sighed, " Just make chocolate cake and put cut up strawberries on top, I know we have some chocolate, and a bunch of other ingredeints for it in the pantry.", I said. The pantry was really just a room, but it was too small for a bed and to big for a broom closet. So Itachi put in shelves.

It was always full of food other than ramen, all the ramen were in the cupboards, the pots and pans in the cupboards close to the ground. The plates and bowls were in one part of kitchen also.

The apartment was really big really, just run down unless you put work into it. And I did believe me.

I sighed, " Whatever call us when the food is ready, Kyuu-kun. ", I said grabing Itachi by the coller dragging him into my room, I closed the door behind me.

" Itachi I need a favor. ", I said looking at him. His eyebrow went up, " Oh? ", He said.

I nodded, " I need you to train me for the chunin exams. ", I said looking at him. He grinned.

" I'll agree but, I wanna sleep in you bed without you kiking me off it for 2 weeks. ", he said happily.

I sighed, " Fine. But don't wake me up by throwing the blanket off me. thank you. ", I said happily.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled on his lap. " Hi. ", he said before kissing me. Before I knew it we were having a full on make-out session.

He gripped my waist, as I slided my hands into his now loose hair pulling my fingers into a fist.

" Food's ready! We are having BBQ! ", Kyuubi said bursting into the room, " Oh! Sorry if I'm distrubing anything! ", he siad turning to leave and he slammed the door behind him.

I sighed, " come on let's go eat. ", I started to get but he pulled me back down, " Awe, must we really? ", he asked. I nodded and I pecked the tip of his nose.

He groaned in protest , I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bedroom to eat dinner.

I smirked as he sadly sat down.

" Naru-kun, I know your only 13 but I think you should mate already! ", Kyuubi said banging his fist on the table.

" No. ", I said simply, " My dream is to come true first. ", I said happily. Kyuubi sighed, " Evil little girl, ", he said before before sifting into a small red fox with a white tipped tail and walking over to a small, doggie bed beside a sofa.

He curled up on the small bed and closed his eyes.

" You know, I kinda agree wit him, Don't all demons need a mate? ", Itachi asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes, " Try to do anything in my bed and I will turn you in. ", I said simply before getting up and taking all the dishes on the table and dumped them in the sink.

I walked to my room and said, " Wait out here Imma change. ", Itachi nodded.

I went inside my room and smirked. I put on a almost see through, short white dress and yelled, " YOU CAN COME IN NOW! ", I smirked as I jumped onto the bed when the door opened.

Itachi stood there staring at me, " Hi. ", I said simply bfore going under the covers.

" Your gonna make me cry Naru-kun. ", Itachi said sadly. I rolled my eyes, " shut up weasel. ".

He dumped his akatsuki cloak on the floor along with all of his clouths, leaving only his pants.

My eye twitched, evil evil little weasel.

Itachi got under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me clsoe to him.

I sighed, and fell asleep.

Kakashi POV In the afternoon.

" Where is the dobe? ", Sasuke asked annoyed. I sighed and closed my book.

" Sakura can you go get her, you know where she lives, right? ", I asked and she nodded and started to run off to where naru lives.

I sighed.

Sakura POV

This is just the time! Mabye her secret lover is there! EEEK! Crap, going into fan girl mode again. No no, I stay focused.

I opened the door without even knocking, Her bedroom door was closed. I grinned and tip toed up to it.

I slowly opened the door to see... Naru was laying there with a man's arms wrapped around her waist. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. He had black hair and... a nice bod that's for sure!

I closed the bedroom door and ran to where Kakashi and Sasuke was.

When I got I screamed, " NARU HAS A LOVER! ", I giggled. Sasuke's and Kakashi eyes went wide.

" W-what? ", Kakashi stuttered out. I giggled, " Yeah but he looks like he is older. He has long black hair and pale skin and a nice body too! ", I said happily.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, " Does he has wrinkle like creases under his eyes? ", He asked.

" Hm? Oh I don't know he was hiding his face in her neck. ", I answered.

Kakashi looked utterly confused. And Sasuke looked... normal. NOT Sasuke normal no he had a emotion on his face! I giggled.

" I cannot wait to taunt her! ", I said. We started to train but Kakasi and Sasuke seeme dout of it. Kakashi is just protective of Naru, I mean like, when we were on a misson he looked at he rmore making sure she was safe.

He turned in that girl because of that she hurt Naru, badly. He didn't really even look at Sasuke.

" Hey guys! ", Naru yelled running up to us.

I sqealed, " Naru! Why didn't you tell us you had a lover? ", I eyes went wide.

" W-what? I-I Have n-no idea what your- ", She began but I stopped her, " Girl, He holding you while you slept. ", I said.

her eyes went wide, but sighed, " Fine you got me, but I aint telling you his name. ", she said simply.

I groaned, " Fine. ".

Naru POV

Atleast she didn't know it was Itachi. Everyone knew who he was, he was an SS-rank missing-nin because he killed his whole clan, and is still killing others.

yes, I do lock him up somewhere for awhile everytime I find out he killed someone. But then I forgive him seeing that they tried to kill him... Wow I have a Messed up logic.

" Naru, I am sorry but from now on I will be teaching Sasuke a new justu, and I thinkt he hokage can find someone for you. ", Kakashi said, I nodded surprising everyone.

" Whay? Can I not be calm for once? Jeez! ", I exclaimed turning around started to walk back to the apartment where I Left Itachi...

_FLASHBACK!_

_I groaned, I felt a hand snake up my shirt and it started to feel up my chest. _

_My eye twitched. I turned around pushed Itachi off the bed. I took him by the coller and locked him in my closet._

_I smirked and got ready, after I put on short black shorts with fish nets under it, and a shirt that covered my chest area, with the sleeves going to my wrists, and it pointed off to the top of hands and palm, I got an stink bomb._

_I quickly opened the closet, Itachi looked mercifull, " Naru Im- ", I threw in the stink bomb and slammed the door closed. Locked it and began to walk towards the training grounds since Kyuubi was asleep._

_FLASHBACK END!_

I smirked when I saw a sleeping Kyuubi, and pleas of help coming from my room.

I opened my bedroom door and went to open the closet.

Itachi fell out gasping for air. " Im _pant_ sorry naru _pant_, please for-_pant_-give me. ", he said panting.

I smirked, " I forgive. ", I said happily. Itachi stood up and tackled me to the bed.

" EEH! ", I screched. Itachi held my wrists above my head and smirked, " Revenge. ", he sad simply. I gulped.

He kissed my neck, I let out a soft moan. He smirked and _ripped_ off my shirt. Motherfu- I let out a moan as he massaged my breast. He _ripped_ off every other piece of clouthing I had on!

He transformed a cloth from my past shirt into rope and tipes my wrists together on the head board. He smirked once again.

I groaned as I got up, I was sore in placed where I ever knew could be sore. I looked out the window the sun was coming _up._ Holy shit, I slept for a long time... or we had sex like bunnies, yes bunnies because is sounds cuter!

Either way Imma kill him. I got up and I got dressed in a long sleeved dress that went to my knees, and it was ORANGE! Happiness, I thought, Happiness.

I opened my bedroom door, and winced. Dammit my back-side hurts like hell. I saw Kyuubi grinning, he looks happy as hell.

" I can ex-", Kyuubi cut me off, " Sweetie you both fucked like rabbits, you CANNOT explain, believe me. All you need to do is-", Itachi cut him off vy throwing a kunai at him.

" Well... Aren't you in a good mood?", Kyuubi said sasrcasticly. I smirked.

Kyuubi got up mumbling about stupid Uchihas, and walked out the door, most likly to buy some strawberries... Jeez I tink he may be obseesed with strawberries.

Itachi picked me up, " EH? Put me down! ", I yelled but he just put me on his lap, when he sat down on the sofa, facing him.

" Hello foxie. ", itachi said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smirked, " Hello weasel. ". I kissed him. He smirked against the kiss and pushed me onto the sofa, climbing on top of me.

I woke up to see a grinning kyuubi. I groaned and threw a vase at kyuubi. He smirked and went back into my bedroom, to sleep most likly. I sighed.

I poked itachi, " Ita-kun~~ ", I kissed his neck and he shot up fully awake.

" That got you awake! Anyway, deidera sent out a clay bird saying that you need to help kisame. ", I said poking him. I already met all of the Akatsuki, heheh they may be dangerous Missing-nins but, Sasori is with deidera, Kisame is with pein, Kazuko is with Hidan, and Konan is a Yoai fan girl.

Yup, perfect. Itachi was bi, so I came up with the fact that no one in the akatsuki were straight. I wanna join.

Itachi groaned. He got up and got dressed, " Sorry I won't be able to help you for th chunin exams ", he said I shrugged it off.

" nah it is okay I got 2 more weeks anyway. ", he nodded and left. Kakashi was off training Sasuke.

I got dressed in a black shirt that only covered my chest, I put on a fish net under it and orange short shorts.

I left my apartment and walked around the village, I saw a pervert peeking behind the hot springs. he had white spikey hair, and to red streaks going down his eyes. I smirked.

I walked up to him and screamed, " HEELLLO! ", he jumped.

" What are you doing? ", I asked looking at him.

" Err... ", I stopped him by asking, " Are you a ninja? ", he looked strong.

He nodded. " I one of the 3 great sannin! I AM THE MOUNTAIN TOUD SAGE! , He said happily.

I laughed, " Wanna teach me? I am in the chunin exams, My name is Naru Uzimaki! ", I said happily

He looked at me surprised, " Huh, I knew your mother. ", My eyes lite up.

" Really? ", I asked he laughed and nodded, " I am your godfather infact! ", He said proudly.

I laughed, " A ero-sennin for a sensei and family? Wow what a family! ", I exclaimed.

" DO NOT CALL ME THAT! ", he said. I laughed, " Nope! ".

He sighed, " As well, I am gonna teach you how to summon! Tomorrow the waterfall? ", He asked.

I rolled my eyes, " Sure. ", I said, He nodded and alked away. I was happy.

I found someone in my family, and he knew my mother meaning her knew my father! Please he is a perv... heheheh this will be fun!

I walked back to my apartment, happy.

**I hope you liked it ! I know that Jane Isn't gonna read this whole chapter! The ending yeah but not all of it! Hopefully she is gonna let me write another chapter! Happiness!*smirk!* XD Hope you liked it! Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am here to say that, for a while I will be writing the stories instead of SuperGothGirl because her dogs and its pups need to taken care of better, and her brother wont help her, So as her friend, Imma be writing the chapters for a while cause she has a cold and she has to go to the dentist soon, so have soem teeth pulled out. Sooo! Yeah, btw my name is Nicole. I hope you like my chapters as well as hers, btw I figured out how to add chapters but won't tel Jane/SuperaGothGirl... ^^ Also wish Jane luck, well her dentist the luck because she hates the dentist. Hehehehe...**

**-**_** Nicole, 3**_


End file.
